


Exodus; Sauria

by starzos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Dinosaurs, Eventual Romance, Government Experimentation, Gun Violence, Laboratories, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Violence, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzos/pseuds/starzos
Summary: An adventurous, tense, and thrilling story about three Saurians, a genetically modified sub-species of humans created with the ability to transform into beasts from the past. Follow Adriel, Silas, and Gabriel as they embark on a journey as escapee subjects in an attempt to get the freedom they deserve whilst the government is hot on their trail at every turn they take. Will all of their hard work and will to survive pay off or will they forever be trapped in the grasp of those who created them?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The heartbeat of a living organism was the first step in developing life in their eyes. The pumping of the blood within the chambers, the movement of limbs, beginnings of thought, the start of emotion is what combined the being into one.

Panting, huffing. His own heart was hammering in his chest. Furrowed brows pulled close, nose wrinkled as a growl erupted from the throat of an angered beast. Stance kept straight, fists kept balled, sweat dripping off his brown skin. Tan battle scars littered his skin like an abstract painting across his body. Scars that reminded him of the many that he had fought. Adrenaline spiked throughout his core and throughout his broad limbs. He charged. 

Life had brought him to existence.

He pulled his fist back, pummeling the force of his arm down into his balled hand onto the other meticulously. A loud crack echoed throughout the open room, along with a scream from the other in front of him. Had it gone according to plan? Was he doing it right? His eyes lifted from the now darkened curled body of the other, gazing up at the ones watching him intensely behind the glass in the room above.

 _Continue_ , they said into his ears.

And so he did.


	2. Beginnings

The shuffling of a large body could be seen underneath a blanket on top of a bed. The room was dark, and the small grumbles and muttered phrases due to drowsiness awoke the once still space. Slowly, his eyelids would pull back to reveal dilated pupils surrounded by a dark wine colored ring around it; almost resembling a brown.

“Mnnh..” A groggy voice hushed out. The stiffness of his body caused him to slowly sit up, stretch and letting out a growling yawn. Arms outstretched, back pulled forward and flexing a variety of muscles underneath skin marked with slashes. Bringing himself back, he rubbed his eyes and let out an exhausted groan. It was another morning, wasn’t it? He despised mornings. He knew that many of the others in this place seemed to love the mornings because that meant breakfast.

_ Wait. Breakfast? _

As if incoherent thoughts of protest had been chucked out of his brain, he struggled off the bed and towards a drawer. Opening it revealed many ugly light-blue shirts that he was forced to wear. He didn’t give any mind to how they looked, as the thought of food clung to his mind endlessly. Placing on the shirt along with light grey sweatpants, he briefly went to the bathroom and splashed a handful of cold water onto his face without checking how well he looked. Placing shoes on, he headed out the door from his room.

Opening it, he stepped out and gazed around at the many residents who were dressed similarly to him who were chatting, running around, or even heading towards the cafeteria.  _ Might as well do the same-- _

“Adriel.” A familiar, deep voice called out his name distantly. At the sound, his expression had gone from one of excitement to one of dread. He had expected a potential lecture sometime later today.

“What? I was just about to head over to breakfast, did I miss something?” Adriel’s voice was gruff, eyebrows lowered. Three men had approached Adriel as usual. One would be his caretaker, whilst the other two were the guards. Apparently he needed to have two due to his ‘violent tendencies’. He didn’t see it as necessary. Instead, he just dealt with what needed to be dealt and moved on, whether it was harmful or not. 

“You slept in late again. It’s lunch currently. I should have woken you up earlier, but I was busy with something. I would have expected you to be more responsible about this. You’re almost seventeen.” The man had a look of disappointment, his ebony eyebrows pulled down in a manner similar to Adriel’s, it was common to see the two were immensely displeased with one another, almost constantly. 

“... I missed breakfast? Goddamnit-” He was halted with a, ‘Watch your language’ from his caretaker, only causing him to get even more irritated than he needed to. “Alright, alright. Whatever. I’m going to the cafeteria now to eat  _ lunch _ . Does that sound better to you? I don’t need to be supervised by you and your little henchmen over here. I won’t cause trouble.” Adriel walked off without a second thought of attempting to listen to his caretaker. He heard a retort come back from the other, but chose not to listen and instead had called out, “I promise I won’t, Wayzier.”

Pushing past the iron steel doors of the cafeteria, a waft of scents flooded into his nostrils. Picking out a few, he could capture the aroma of freshly cooked mashed potatoes with gravy, sub sandwiches topped with a variety of spices, and more. Even though he absolutely despised this hellhole of a place, this would be the only area in which he might as well feel some euphoria from some things. Heading over to the line of others, he was taller than a lot of them as he noticed in the years prior. Puberty was certainly a bitch, for sure. He remembered when everything was so simple and no one had to worry about anything besides the classes and training that they had to take. Now it was all about hormones, anger issues, a need to cause problems. With that in mind, he suddenly, he felt his side get harshly jabbed into.

“Watch it, meatslab. I’m trying to make it through the line here, can’t you see? Always hogging up all the damn food y’know.” The snicker of another familiar voice caused Adriel’s lip to rise and fists to slowly ball up.  _ Xavier _ . He was another one of the issues he had to deal with in this bitch of a place. It never seemed to end with all the teasing that the shortass managed to poke at him. 

Adriel wanted to rip out his tongue, but instead growled out, “You aren’t any better. Look at you trying to prod at someone like me. What’d I say about trying to fight with someone your size?” 

A smirk pulled up on his lips while others seemed to be drawn to the tension between the two. “You know how many times I’ve beaten your ass in the trainings. Watch your mouth or I’ll make it happen.” 

The brisk movements of a guard approaching the two alerted Adriel to halt his teasing. He nodded the smaller teen off, his eyes glinting with intimidation. Xavier, with hesitation and an expression of irritation, let out a small hiss and turned his head to walk off.

Adriel watched as Xavier walked off. Letting out a grunt, he continued on with his task on getting food. As he waited, he gazed around the room, taking in both the obnoxiously loud environment along with the many others who were laughing, talking, and messing around. Some were young and kept separate from the older residents, seeming to appear more playful and cheerful. A pit in his chest wished he still was. Innocent, and not as impure as he was now. 

“Adriel?” A woman called from behind the cafeteria counter. Slightly shaking his head, he brought his focus back into reality with a blush at being spaced out in front of so many people. Grumbling, he took the tray with his food without saying another word.

Holding the tray in both of his calloused hands, Adriel walked throughout the room towards the back of it, caution keeping his head and chest kept high, always attempting to give at least a few people a sense of intimidation. Keeping his gaze centered on his table, he was soon to reach it before stumbling, then tripping, then rolling off to his side. With wide eyes and a face once of stone turned to surprise, he heard the sound of laughing, snickering, the sound of being absolutely  _ humiliated _ . Adriel’s fingers dug into his palms as he got up, some food stains littering his once clean shirt like fresh paint upon a canvas. Anger fueled his veins, pupils constricted as he discovered who the deviser was. Xavier and his friends. _ Of course, of course it would be them. _ They always somehow managed to enjoy messing with him. He never questioned it, only fought against it. After all, if that was all that they trained him to do if someone were to meddle with him to overpower them, how could he think otherwise?

Adriel’s mind was blank in that moment, thought was incomprehensible, and the only sight he saw was being ripped away from the potential to prove a lesson to the one who caused him to be embarrassed. He was brought to the same table he usually sat at by the same guard who overlooked Adriel and Xavier prior. That guard, in the many years of him being around the two, always had to separate them.

He sat, eyebrows pulled into a furrow, staring at the many squared shaped windows outlooking a vast array of forest and bushes. Adriel’s thoughts spiraled around in his mind, various violent scenes played out that involved the many who laughed at him. They were gruesome, enraged, and needed to be calmed from the beast that held them. Why was he always messed with? Assholes. All of them were assholes, disgusting pieces of garbage who tried acting tough by poking fun at the ‘weak links’. Even then, he wasn’t weak by any meaning of the word. He wanted to question it, he wanted to question many things, actually. Maybe  _ too _ many things. Too many things for his own good.

His focus was centered on his mind, the distant voices of various forms of communication echoing in the back of his view. Distantly, light footsteps approached him and barely cut through the profuse amount of noise. Head lowered, Adriel’s eyes caught the sight of two shoes underneath the table from where he was staring. 

“Hey.. Sorry that happened to you. I tried to get them to not do it, really.”

Whoever this was, and whatever the hell they wanted wasn’t a priority for him. He despised being pitied, anyone who did only made his anger flare up even more. Pressing his palms against the table, he raised his massive torso by heaving himself up, glaring daggers towards the one who showed such fake pity towards him. Blue eyes captured his wine colored irises. 

“ _ Pathetic. _ You’re with them, huh?” His voice snarled out. “I don’t need your damn sympathy! Leave me the hell alone. You twats are  _ nothing _ to me.”

The other’s eyes were wide, expression of one of shock. Somehow stubborn, they stared, taking in what Adriel had said. Adriel didn’t understand what they were waiting for, so he let out a snort to wake them up from their supposed trance-like state.

“Uh… Sorry. I’ll leave you be.”

Adriel watched as they shifted their gaze before they then hurriedly rushed away. His gaze followed them as they left and noticed how the group who had embarrassed him earlier were watching the stranger come back over to their table. He didn’t know what to think of that interaction. Were they some sort of spy to get an insight on how he’s feeling so they could make fun of him?

Whatever, it wasn't in his mind to attempt to figure out their ordeal on what they wanted from him. Sitting back down, he kept his stare on the one who had apologized to him. Capturing their eyes once again, the beast of inner turmoil within his mind was immediately cut to a halt. He felt his body almost stop, as if he had been dissociating. A familiarity drew him towards them, even after they had briskly looked away. 

The moment felt like hours compared to seconds.  _ What was with them? _ It had intrigued him how just a stare from the other caused him to stop in his tracks, like a deer in headlights. It was odd, extremely odd.

As if drawn to the window, he stared at it, staring at the greenery that was almost mocking him inside of this prison. It was so prominent, the sun's rays clashing past the windows and down onto the floor. Expression turned cold, he got up and avoided looking at anyone in the room, staring at the door and heading towards it. He wouldn’t eat lunch today, nor did he even care too anymore. Opening the door, he exited the cafeteria and headed towards his room.

Dinner was always available, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the prologue! Still a school assignment, feel free to comment if you would like to have me continue or etc!

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school assignment, although this is an actual original concept of mine based off a dream that I may potentially continue if it gains traction. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
